Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham
Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, 6-B with Extreme Magic | At least Low 1-C Name: Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, King Solomon Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Gender: Male Age: 26 at time of death Classification: Human |-|Pre-Godhood= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Forcefield, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Sealing, (Forced Il Ilah into a different dimension and sealed Al-Thamen there as well), Absorption, Physics Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Law Manipulation, (With just one finger Solomon can control the fabric of reality), Atomic Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification with Isolation Barriers, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Magic Resistance (With Borg) |-|Post Godhood= Powers and Abilities All previous abilities on a greater scale in addition to Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Superior to Gods like David who can create entire worlds with thoughts and manipulate every crevice), Existence Erasure, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; comparable to Sinbad and David), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Immortality (Types 3 & possibly 8), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Creation, Summoning, Power Bestowal, Plot Manipulation (Ugo displays the level of transcendence against Sinbad and Aladdin's Multiverse, viewing the whole thing as fiction. To put it in his words in comparison to him Sinbad is merely "a protagonist of the story" (due to higher gods influence) and he is "the author" (of that story) He even goes as far as to call himself "omnipotent" in comparison to Aladdin's World. There's also scenes where Aladdin himself who was in the Sacred Palace viewed the lower worlds by reading them in stories), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Rukh is the home of souls and the origin of life.It is hailed as a supernatural force which governs the world. Causing all natural phenomena stated by both Matal Mogamett and Sinbad. Rukh is what links everything together and is all equal. Rukh is also fate. Fate is the force the governs the actions of every single being. According to Ugo the Ruhk compose the spirits inside living things and that the universe is composed of multiple dimensions. Other characters say this too. Not spatial or temporal in this sense. Rukh is one of these invisible dimensions that cannot be seen by regular people. The Ruhk exist in both vertical and horizontal dimensions. According to Sinbad there are countless worlds with each its own God who control the Ruhk just like King Solomon) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Comparable to David and according to Ugo Solomon Strength Magic may even defeat a God), Country level with Extreme Magic | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (Stated by Sinbad to be a god on a higher level of reality than himself) Speed: FLT reactions and combat speed via power-scaling | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Low Complex Multiversal Durability: Unknown physically, Country level with Borg | At least Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: High | Unknown Range: Tens of Kilometers | At least Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: One of the 72 Divine Staves Intelligence: Gifted (Vastly superior to the average magician intellectually) | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Superior to the Guardian of the Sacred Palace) Weaknesses: '''Unknown '''Key: Human | Higher God Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magi Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1 Category:Element Users Category:Gods Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Kings Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Law Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Power Bestowal Users